1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection system, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A physical quantity detection system which detects a physical quantity such as an angular rate or an acceleration speed is used for, for example, control of a car body, host vehicle position detection of a car navigation system, vibration control correction (so-called image stabilization) of a digital camera, a video camera, or the like, and the like in a vehicle. A device which includes multiple physical quantity sensors (physical quantity transducers) and detects an angular rate around two or three detection axes orthogonal to each other is known as a sensor device including the physical quantity detection system, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2013-217813.
As described in JP-A-2013-217813, in a case where a physical quantity is detected by driving multiple physical quantity transducers using one power supply, there is a possibility that, for example, noise of drive frequency components of a first physical quantity transducer is transferred to a detection circuit of a second physical quantity transducer through a power supply line from a drive circuit. In this case, if a first drive frequency of the first physical quantity transducer is referred to as fd1 and a second drive frequency of the second physical quantity transducer is referred to as fd2, beat noise of a frequency corresponding to a difference between fd1 and fd2 is generated and an error occurs in a physical quantity which is detected.